Chocolate Treat
by Nils
Summary: Akane was never the one to be tempted but an innocent move from Ranma was all it required to break her determination. What is Akane going to do when she ends up watching Ranma tempt her with his tongue, licking the chocolate icing round his mouth?


**Author's note**: I'm finally back to writing fan fictions! I'd taken such a long break. *Sigh*

I do hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ranma ½. There is no need to even mention it.

**CHOCOLATE TREAT**

Akane sighed in contentment at the sight that lay in front of her eyes. She licked her lips in anticipation. She was sure that this time, her attempt would work out. Ranma would never be able to resist her. She smiled dreamily. Maybe for once, Ranma would take notice of her. She shook her head in irritation. She sounded like one of those boy-crazy idiots.

Her plan had been carried out perfectly. All of her house residents were outside, probably having a lot of fun at the yearly cultural festival. She had already been there with her friends and this had provided as the perfect excuse to miss it with her family. Kasumi had looked at her quite oddly, knowing that Akane would never miss a second chance to go to such events. But all it took was a desperate look from Akane and Kasumi left her without any questions. Ranma had told them that he would be meeting them there after he had a game of football with his friends. Akane was ecstatic at the news. Otherwise only God knew what methods Ranma would have taken to find out why she hadn't gone with the others.

Akane walked over to the baking oven in her kitchen. The buzzer had gone off indicating that it was time to take out what was kept inside. She slipped her hands into a pair of gloves and carefully opened the oven. She took out her creation with care. She kept it down on the kitchen counter for it to cool.

She, again looked at the chocolate icing she had made. Now, she only needed to apply the icing onto the cake and her plan would be complete.

The fact that she had attempted cooking (or rather, baking) without anyone in the house was because no one knew that she was becoming quite capable in handling the kitchen. She had been running off to her friend's place everyday after school to learn cooking from her. And her excuse each day for returning late would be to finish her homework together with her friends. So all in all, no one knew of her doings except Kasumi. Akane trusted Kasumi with her life not to spill her secret.

The reason why she wasn't able to cook normally, according to her friend, was because she felt a lot of pressure from the people around. Now that there was no one, she could do her job in peace.

No sooner had this thought passed her mind, Ranma burst in through the main door.

"Akane, where are you?" he shouted.

Akane sighed impatiently. If she got irritated now, she wouldn't be able to complete making her chocolate cake.

She was just about to exit the kitchen when she heard another voice.

"Ranma honey, why are you looking for Akane when you have me by your side?" The voice was unmistakably Ukyo's. The question Ukyo asked Ranma a while earlier had struck a nerve.

Akane massaged her forehead. She didn't need this. She could hear them both searching for her- Ranma calling out her name and Ukyo, getting irritated at being ignored for Akane. She needed peace and quiet and, nothing to do anything with a certain Ranma and his fiancées'. And as if the whole universe was out to get her, Ranma entered the kitchen.

"Akane, where are-", Ranma's ability to speak faltered. "What have you been doing?"

Ranma eyed the cake suspiciously as if it was his ticket to heaven. Akane sighed, this time, to control herself. This was exactly why she didn't want to cook with him around or anyone at all, for that matter.

Akane took a deep breath. She had to calm herself down. She started to lift the sides of her lips to smile sweetly at Ranma but they immediately pushed downwards when Ukyo entered.

Akane couldn't stop herself. She was never the one to provoke someone but she just couldn't help herself. "Ah, Ranma, I see you're here in time to eat my cake! I was waiting for you."

Akane knew very well that Ukyo hated the thought of someone else, as in another fiancée except her, feeding Ranma their hand-made food. Be it kitchen wrecking Akane or not.

And just as Akane had predicted, Ukyo did not like the idea. Her eyes narrowed at Akane first, then at the cake and icing on the kitchen counter. She walked towards Akane; her expression rigid. Her hands dipped towards the bowl containing chocolate icing next to Akane. She stirred the content with the mixing spoon in the bowl, took some of the icing on her index finger and licked it with her tongue.

"Not bad, Akane! Not bad at all."

Ukyo turned to Ranma next, with the bowl in her hands. "You should definitely try it, Ran-chan".

Her tone wasn't pleasant. Akane fervently hoped that she would spare her icing which she had made with so much care. She was worried about Ranma too, of course, but not as much.

"Enjoy, Ranma!" Ukyo yelled and…

_**SPLAT**_

Akane was now looking at Ranma whose lower part of face was covered in the chocolate icing. Ranma was blinking stupidly. He had no idea what had just happened.

"Oops. Looks like I couldn't feed you properly, Ranma. Forgive me." Ukyo turned to her heel, leaving Akane and Ranma alone.

Ranma slid down to the floor. "Boy, I thought I was a goner there!"

Akane brought out her handkerchief to clean his face. Now, realizing that he had chocolate icing round his mouth, he cautiously licked with his tongue. His eyes brightened.

"This is actually good!" he said, like a small kid.

Akane was never the one to be tempted but an innocent move from Ranma was all it required to break her determination. His tongue came out again to lick another portion of icing near his mouth.

The handkerchief fell out of Akane's hand. Her hand moved slowly towards him. Ranma sensing Akane, looked at her. Her finger touched the icing on his face. She took it and licked it and moaned in satisfaction.

"I love chocolate. Do you, Ranma?" Akane was moving closer and closer to Ranma. His brain was short circuiting due to their proximity.

She was close enough for him to feel her breath on his face.

"Do you like chocolate, Ranma?" she repeated her question. Ranma could not answer however much he tried. His voice was frozen just like how his eyes were fixed on Akane's lips. Pink, tasty looking lips.

Akane's tongue came out. Ranma could only stare at it like a statue. Her tongue licked the icing on the side of his lips.

"I really love chocolate" she repeated. To Ranma, Akane seemed to be in a daze. But then again, so was he.

She brought her hands to cup his face and descended her lips on his. She sucked at his lips. Even when she was sure there was no trace of chocolate, she couldn't stop herself. And the fact that Ranma was responding to her and holding her in his arms wasn't helping either.

They continued to show their passion for each other, sucking and biting each other's lips; the handkerchief was long forgotten.

"We're back, Akane!" Kasumi said from the doorway.

This was all that was required for Ranma and Akane to spring away from each other to a foot's distance. One look at each other and the both of them turned thirteen shades of red.

Kasumi entered the kitchen. "Ah Ranma, you're here too?"

Noticing the remnants of the icing sticking to his face, she said," Ranma, please get your face cleaned. And Akane, show him where I've kept the new towels, would you, dear?"

Akane nodded and exited the kitchen with Ranma tailing her.

Once Akane had given him what he required, she looked at him.

"Ranma, I'm sorry if what I did bothered you. I couldn't seem to stop myself."

Ranma didn't reply. He stood there, looking just as flustered as Akane.

The silence meeting her was getting on her nerves. She looked the other way. She knew that she needed to tell him. Keeping it inside any longer would only prove useless.

"Ranma, I love you." Just as soon as Akane uttered these words, she let out a sigh. The burden on her had just been lifted. She looked at Ranma. He was still silent but it was obvious that he was flustered beyond measure. Taking that as a sign of defeat, she uttered the words Ranma never wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry if you didn't like that. Just forget about it."

Ranma's head snapped towards her. "What?"

"I didn't mean to put you in a difficult situation." Akane looked like she couldn't care less but Ranma knew her well enough.

"I…. I love you too, Akane, if that's what you're wondering."

A tear slid down Akane's cheek which she quickly brushed away. Her face turned bright at his confession and she smiled with all the happiness she could muster in her.

She laughed nervously now that the ordeal was over. "I guess you had better clean up that mess on your face".

Remembering the intimate session they had in the kitchen, both of them turned red again.

"Uh… Right, then I better go".

"Yeah"

Both of them turned the opposite directions and walked towards their rooms.

"Oh and Akane?"

Akane looked back at Ranma.

"I do love chocolate".

Akane smiled at her fiancée serenely before they proceeded again to their rooms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - --

Nabiki watched in interest at the movie playing. She usually would've gotten herself a bag of potato chips to go with the movie. But moving away from the motion picture in front of her was out of the question. Way of the question!

She looked down, fleetingly at her hands holding her bag. What luck she had! She smirked. This was something she wouldn't allow the world to miss. She took out her digital camera and turned on the movie mode in order to record it.

Why in the world was Nabiki Tendo recording a movie wasting the memory in her camera? That was too shocking. Why do that, when she could easily blackmail someone to get the movie for her? Perhaps the fact that the actors were none other than Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome helped.

Just watching her headstrong younger sister confessing her love to the equally headstrong fiancée; and him returning her feelings, wasn't enough. Oh no; she would earn so much for this piece of information, complete with the video. She mentally patted herself for her luck.

She had expected this for a long time. But nevertheless, it was still shocking!

Now watching them go to their separate rooms, she turned off her recording. She scowled. She had expected more, like a kiss or something else. Had she missed something? She shrugged off the feeling, thinking that they were probably too young to notice that something like was even remotely possible. True enough, they were just a year younger to her but their brains were developed only to a six- year old child's.

Nabiki's head whirred with ideas like how she would use the video to her benefit. She placed her camera back inside her bag, only to find her hand rub against something. She took it out. She smiled at what she saw. She took off the wrapper and took a bite. Really, chocolate was sweet!

But not sweet enough to beat money!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -- - -

**Author's note**: So?? How was it? Did you like it? It was a bit lengthy, wasn't it? I thought so too. But making this into two chapters would only dilute the effects. Or so I think. Heh!

Do review! I cannot live without it, so do this author a favour. DO NOT forget to hit the button before you leave. I DO appreciate constructive criticism. So feel free!

Ja ne, minna-san!


End file.
